leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Nashor
Overview Baron Nashor is the most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift. He is described in game as follows: "This is a very powerful hostile monster, approach with caution! Killing this monster will yield great monetary and magical rewards to the team, but it should not be confronted alone." Baron Nashor's name is an anagram of "Roshan", a neutral monster in Defense of the Ancients that fulfills a similar role. Killing Baron Nashor grants the Exalted with Baron Nashor buff to all living champions on the team, along with 300 gold and 900 experience to each champion on the team(living or dead). The Baron Nashor buff grants a champion increased attack damage, increased ability power, bonus health regeneration, and bonus mana regeneration. The player who gets the last hit to kill Baron Nashor gains an additional 25 gold. edit Abilities Unlike most other neutral monsters, Baron Nashor has four abilities. While they are not specifically referenced in-game, their animations and effects are visible and distinctive. Wrath of the Ancients Wrath of the Ancients deals magic damage and applies a debuff which increases magic damage taken. It stacks up to ten times on each target. While the debuff is similar to magic resistance reduction, it is different in that the increase in damage is applied to the damage taken before magic resistance is calculated. Voracious Corrosion Voracious Corrosion deals physical damage and applies a non-stacking debuff that greatly reduces attack damage. Sweeping Blow Sweeping Blow knocks all champions away from Baron Nashor by a set range. This range is equivalent to the distance from Baron Nashor to the entrance to his locale. Fluid Knockup Baron Nashor's unnamed fourth ability is a knockup ability similar to Cho'Gath's Rupture. A green puddle of liquid shows on the ground where the knockup will happen, allowing players time to move out of the way of it. Baron Nashor will usually start by using Wrath of the Ancients. If he feels you are doing too much physical damage, he may switch to Voracious Corrosion to cause the Attack Damage debuff while continuing to use Wrath of the Ancients for damage. He will mix in the knockback and knockup moderately often throughout the fight. edit Strategy Baron Nashor is often a key objective in games because of its massive gold bonus and global buff. Baron is immune to all forms of Crowd Control. While soloing Baron is possible on some champions, it is not recommended. The key to soloing Baron is to have a high amount of damage per second, along with lifesteal(or similar sustain). Killing Baron is simplest with the help of a whole team. Baron will usually attack the target closest to him, so players may trade off on tanking by moving closer or further to/from him. It is common for teams to put a ward in the Baron pit or in the river near Baron. Before attempting to kill Baron, it is recommended to either place a Vision Ward or use an Oracle's Elixir to kill the enemy wards. Because the Exalted with Baron Nashor buff is given to the team that deals the killing blow on Baron, it is possible for players to steal the kill after the enemy team deals most of the damage. While it is easiest to steal Baron using the Smite summoner spell, some champions can steal it with abilities like Cho'Gath's Feast or Graves' Collateral Damage. When Baron dies, the Exalted with Baron Nashor buff is only granted to those team members who are currently alive. Dead team members will respawn without the buff. Unlike the Ancient Golem and Lizard Elder buffs, the buff will not transfer when a player with the buff is killed. Baron Nashor respawns 7 minutes after being slain Category:Epic Monsters Category:Worm Monsters